


Hunk's Birthday

by fluffy_Socks19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Hunk!, Hugs, I just wanted to end it and sleep, I'm late I’m sorry, Mmmmm I didn’t know how to end it, Platonic Hance And Hidge, Platonic Kissing, Surprise Party, They all fail at cooking, alien lady has a crush on our boy, but they wear Hunk's headband so it’s all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_Socks19/pseuds/fluffy_Socks19
Summary: A quick story for Hunk's birthday.Set in Season 1.





	Hunk's Birthday

Pidge frowned at the arrangement of alien ingredients on the counter, they ranged from something that closely resembled a sweet potato to some sort of shimmering, translucent liquid. Pidge groaned, _how did Hunk cook with this?_ She reached over and picked up the tablet that Hunk used to store recipes and scrolled through it. She furrowed her brows, she couldn’t even begin to pronounce some of these! Sighing through her nose, she gave up and gently tossed the tablet on the counter, maybe a little too hard. She walked out of the kitchen and down the halls of the Castle of Lions to the dining room.

The door slid open and she had to duck under the streamers that hung across the entryway. As she was walking, she turned to look back at the wall. Colourful streamers were hung everywhere and the altean version of balloons- floating glass spheres that could act as lights- were floating around, all lit up in different colours. There was suddenly something behind her and she tripped and fell into a pair of boney arms.

“I think you just fell for me Pidge.”

“Oh, shut up Lance!” Pidge stood up and gently shoved him away, though there was a smile on her face. “It’s looking good!”

Lance grinned, “ _thank_ you. I knew I had good taste.”

Lance yelped when Keith came over and punched him in the arm, “ _Allura_ was the one who gave you all this stuff.”

Lance pouted and rubbed his arm. He stuck his tongue out at Keith before turning to Pidge, “so, did you come here for a reason or did you just come to look?”

“Oh, yeah, I need help in the kitchen. I have no idea what to do.”

“I can help you!” Allura hurried over from where she was sending the ‘balloons’ into the air. “Hunk has been teaching me a few of your earth recipes!” 

Pidge bit the inside of her cheek against the jealousy that sprang up and smiled, “sure! Let’s go, I want to be finished before Coran gets back with Hunk.”

Back in the kitchen, Allura grabbed two aprons for them, sliding one over her head and handing the other to Pidge. Although it fit Allura, it was way too big for Pidge, reaching halfway down her shins and the front hanging low. She ignored it and rolled the sleeves of her sweater up. She yelled when Allura pulled her back and fiddled with her hair.

“There we go! We don’t want your hair falling into the food!” Allura released her and Pidge reached up to find her hair was pulled up into a small puff with a ponytail and a ribbon was holding her fringe back.

She reached back further and pulled the long pieces of orange ribbon towards her face. “Is this… Hunk’s?” She looked up at Allura to see that she had tied a matching ribbon across her forehead as well, her white hair braided back into its usual bun.

“If we are cooking in Hunk’s kitchen, then we should get into the mood,” Allura grinned, placing her fists on her hips. 

Pidge burst out laughing,” you’re great, Allura.” Allura grinned even wider.

————

Pidge was furiously mixing a bowl of… well, whatever fruit Allura had mashed up and milk straight from Kaltenecker and the Altean was moving around the kitchen behind her, humming and swinging her hips to the music she had put on. [“Is this… Jazz?” 

“What?” Allura looked up from the panel on the wall, “this is tradition Altean music. What is ‘jazz’?”

“Never mind.”] 

Allura peeked over her shoulder at the bowl, reaching over and taking the bowl from her. A voice floated down from outside the door, “What _is_ this music?” Lance walked in, hands stuffed in his pockets. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Pidge and Allura in their matching aprons and headbands. “Pfft, what are you guys wearing?”

Pidge grinned, striking a pose, “we’re getting in the mood to cook.”

Lance grinned evilly, “I want in.”

————

Keith walked down the hall. He had turned around for _one tick_ and Lance was gone, leaving him to finish putting the last of the streamers up by himself. He scowled as he made his way down the long corridor. He stopped as he heard the sound of metal clattering, jazz music and Pidge yelling out.

“Lance! No! You’re supposed to put it in for 10 _doboshes_ , not 10 vargas!”

“You know I can’t read Altean!”

“It’s. In. _English_!”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows and headed towards the noise, widening his eyes in surprise when he entered the kitchen. Pidge, Allura and Lance were all in aprons and orange headbands. Pidge was snatching a bowl filled with what looked like purplish cream from Lance while Allura was happily humming and spinning from a bowl of something to a pan on the stove. Pidge had a smear of the purple cream on her cheek and the front of Lance’s apron was splattered with purple and yellow dots. And to top it all off, off-sounding jazz music was playing in the background.

“What are you guys doing?” All three of them stopped and looked over at Keith, who was still standing in the doorway. 

Lance smirked and took a few steps closer to Keith, crouching a little and arms coming up as if to grab something. “Heeeyyy Keeeith~”

Keith took a step back, “what?”

Lance lunged at him, bowling him over. Keith cried out in distress as Lance knocked him over. He struggled for a few moments under Lance before the taller boy got up off him and he jumped up. “What the fuck Lance?” He went to blow his fringe out of his eyes, but it wasn’t in front of his face. He reached up and found a piece of fabric holding his fringe back. He looked down and saw he was in one of the aprons. “Wha-? How?”

Lance grinned. “I’ve got a niece and a nephew,” was his only explanation, leaving Keith more confused then he was before.

“Hey! Are you two dickheads going to stop flirting and help us?” Pidge called out.

Lance went as red as Keith’s lion and he spun around to her,” we weren’t flirting!” 

Pidge just rolled her eyes, “Sure you weren’t.”

—————

“We should get back to the castle soon.” 

Hunk looked up at the Altean from the table of ship and engine parts spread out in front of him. He nodded, “yep. I just want to grab this for Pidge first.” He turned to the alien sitting across the table. He pointed to one of the parts and she smiled, her four yellow eyes closing. He tried to pass her one of his own engine parts to trade, but she raised a hand, shaking her head and giving him the part for free, saying that protecting her home planet from Zarkon was the enough. She smiled shyly at him and Hunk swore that her light blue skin turned a little pink as his hand brushed against hers.

“Ready to go?” Coran asked and Hunk nodded, waving to the alien who waved back, covering her blushing face with her second pair of arms. He followed the much older man to the Yellow Lion, climbing in after placing the ship part in one of the pockets on his paladin suit. Hunk sat down and Coran stood behind him. The Yellow Lion turned on and Hunk slid his helmet on, calling the Castle of Lions. Shiro answered and a wormhole opened up a couple of minutes later. Hunk flew into the wormhole and into the castle, parking his lion and turning her off. When he turned to Coran, he was already out and gone. Hunk shrugged and hopped out. Yellow lowered her head to let her paladin out and Hunk reached up to pet her cold, metal nose.

When he headed into the castle, holding his helmet under his arm, all the lights were off. Weird. Even when the night cycle was on, the lights were only dimmed, not off. Then the lights slowly turned on one at a time, leading him down the corridor towards the dining room. He shrugged and followed the light. 

When he reached the door to the dining room, it slid open just as he was about to touch the panel. He blinked at it before walking into the dark room. 

“Happy birthday!” The lights turned on and the paladins and Alteans jumped out. Hunk jumped, summoning his bayard and pointing it at them before lowering it.

“Oh my god. You guys remembered!” He let his bayard dissipate and clasped his hands together. Pidge and Lance grinned and ran at him, Pidge jumping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her and hugged both her and Lance. The others came in for a hug as well, which he gladly accepted.

“...are you guys wearing my headbands?”

————

“You’d better like it, we all spent a lot of time on it,” Pidge said.

Hunk laughed, “I know I will.”

Lance came back into the dining room, dimming the lights and starting to sing Happy Birthday. Behind him, Shiro and Allura came in with a plate of… cake? It was misshapen and lopsided, barely a solid, more like space goo than actual cake and it was a weird purple colour, but Hunk loved it all the same. He couldn’t stop smiling as the paladins sung happy birthday, Allura trying to join in and Coran just clapping. There were no candles for him to blow out, but they had him cut the first slice. It wobbled as he tried to slide the knife through it. Even though the texture was off, it tasted exactly like sponge cake and the frosting tasted like vanilla. 

Shiro had disappeared after Hunk cut the first slice and when he came back, he had a box in his arms. He smiled sheepishly, handing the box over to Hunk, “it’s from all of us.”

“You guys didn’t have to!”

“Well, we did. Now open it!” Pidge demanded. Hunk grinned and opened the lid. Inside was a framed photo of all of them together. They were standing in front of a huge building on Olkarion. 

“Sorry it’s not much,” Keith started to say, but Hunk shook his head.

“It’s great,” his eyes started to water as he smiled up at them. The tears welled up and spilled over and Hunk pulled them all in for a hug. “Thank you so much,” he sniffed.

“Aww, Hunk,” Lance kissed his cheek.

“Why are you crying?” Keith sounded worried.

“It’s just… this is a really good birthday,” Hunk sniffed again and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He released the others from the hug.

Pidge smiled and kissed his other cheek, “I’m glad we could give you a good birthday.” 

“Thanks you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end it, can you tell?


End file.
